


Group Lunch

by carebearos



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Friendship, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos
Summary: Alternatively, we can call this "the fifth wheel." (Sorry, Saehara!)





	Group Lunch

[](http://i.imgur.com/wHaj8n8)


End file.
